


Hello Kitten

by Skiplowave



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cat!T'Challa, M'Baku a big sofie, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Sometimes T'Challa likes turn into a cat and relax





	Hello Kitten

_What a day_. T'Challa told himself sighing, being king is very busy task. Managing Wakanda, world allies, and even the scattered avengers was  _hand-full_ to say the less. " Everything okay?" Okoye asked following her king to the main floor. " I'm fine just tired....actually I'll be gone for few hours." Okoye grinned, " Should I call telling him you're coming?" T'Challa smiled shaking his head knowing it wasn't needed.

" I'll surprise him." 

Okoye landed the ship in the mountains where it's not noticeable, _it is a surprise after all_. " T'Challa stood shedding his outfit, taking a deep breath and exhaling he turned into small black cat. Okoye opened the door watching her king leave. " Have fun your highness!" T"Challa meowed running off to the cave opening into the Jabari Tribe. climbing onto the rocks with ease T'Challa walked around looking for a certain leader.  _There he is_. T'Challa purred seeing his friend M'Baku sit in his throne. T'Challa leaped into the man's lap causing the man to yelp in surprise, " WHO DARES-oh it's you." M'Baku changed his tone seeing black cat it silver lines around it's neck. " Seems Wakanda been keeping you busy I see." T'Challa meowed as M'Baku petted his head. " You know your highness if the job is too much maybe  **I** should be king." T'Challa bit M'Baku's finger the man laughed knowing T'Challa will never give up his throne  _not easily anyway_.  " Perhaps another time then." Picking up the royal cat, M'Baku placed T'Challa on his shoulder they left the throne room.

Walking around the mountain, T'Challa would be greeted with' hello my king' It was know secret T'Challa could shape shift into a cat it ran in the families blood, even Shuri could change mostly to cause mischief. T'Challa however would change due to being stress or need some alone time. The Jabari tribe was his little get away the cold air felt cozy to him became his second home really.  M'Baku had cat toys for T'Challa the king wouldn't play with them at least not when someone was looking. M'Baku won't admit it but T'Challa has turn him into a cat lover. Two would nap together T'Challa curled up on M'Baku's chest lightly purring. He wake up seeing the king changed back to his human form. Normally M'Baku would wake the king up telling he must go back home. But he decided against it, it be another few even several months seeing each other again. 

 _Just a little longer_.

M'Baku thinks to himself he pulls T'Challa close placing the fur covers on top of them. T'Challa smiles at the new warm snuggling in closer. " Sleep well my kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much1  
> All feedback is welcomed ^-^


End file.
